Faction High School
by Major Sprinkles
Summary: Beatrice has just moved to Chicago, and is about to start high school, after being homeschooled for her whole life. How will she adapt to high school life? FourTris, Sheke, Urlene, WillxChristina. Rated T for language. Written by a great friend and an excellent writer! Her profile name is Astro Gobo! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Timelords and Ladies! I have brought to you from the red skies of** **Gallifrey a brilliant stories written by a friend! Seriously, this story is written by a great friend of mine and she is awesome at this. Please R &R! Now, come along Ponds!**

* * *

The blaring of my brother's alarm cuts through the morning fog, jerking me awake. We share a room in our small house, and I crack my eyes open to see him stumbling out the door, leaving the alarm on. "Caleb," I mumble. "Turn off the alarm."

He pops his head back into the room. "You still need to wake up," he points out, ever selfless, but today it's just annoying. My family moved here to Chicago over the summer, and today is mine and my brother's first day at the large Faction High School. I had wanted to have a restful night's sleep on the first day of school; I had even gone to the trouble of laying out my clothes last night. But, apparently Caleb had other plans.

"I have my own alarm, you know," I grumble, but he's already gone. I swing my legs over the side of my bed, sighing and turning off his alarm. As I shuffle to the kitchen, trying to blink the sleep from my eyes, Caleb rushes past me several times, running back and forth down the hallway to find all his school supplies.

I sit down at the dining table after getting cereal, milk, and some orange juice from the kitchen. I stare sleepily at the juice, contemplating emptying the whole thing over my head to wake myself up faster. Before I can finish my musings, my mother and father come into the room, and sit down with me. "Early start?" my mother says questioningly. I grunt, which she takes as a yes. "Don't worry," she says. "Caleb won't be like this every day. It's just, the rush of the first day is getting to him." I grunt again, and take a bite of my cereal.

An hour later, I'm waiting for the bus with Caleb, who checks his bag every ten seconds to make sure he still has all his things with him. While less sleepy than I had been in the morning, I'm still almost falling asleep on my feet. My bag feels heavier and heavier on my shoulder every minute. Just as it starts slipping off, the bus pulls up, and I force myself to sling it back over my shoulder and walk onto the bus.

My brother immediately goes and sits beside our friend Susan, who we had met in a summer camp we had both attended. The only other empty seat is beside a dark-skinned girl with dark, curly hair, who seems to be falling asleep on the windowsill. When I sit down, a blond boy behind her pokes her shoulder, and she sits up with a jerk. "Huh? Wassgoin'.. We there? You're supposed to wake me up when we're there, Will!"

The boy, apparently named Will, gestures to me, and the girl's bleary eyes focus on me. "New?" she asks. I nod slightly, surprised by her openness. She holds her right hand out to me, her other hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm Christina," she says, yawning.

"Bea.." My voice trails off, and I realize, I don't want to be known as Beatrice my whole life. I need something new, different, for this new place. "I'm Tris," I say firmly.

"Tris.." Christina repeats. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Faction High." She moves her outstretched hand slightly, prompting me to shake it, and I hesitate. Back in Virginia, my brother and I had both been homeschooled, almost never leaving the house. Even when we did, we almost never spoke to anyone or shook anyone's hand. We would take hour-long classes with other homeschoolers, but we would always greet them by nodding our heads, never by shaking hands.

I focus back on Christina's outstretched hand, then take it, saying, "Nice to meet you too."

When we reach the school, Christina turns to me and asks, "What locker number d'you have?"

I pull a scrap of paper out of my pocket, where I had written everything I needed to know last night, and squint at it. "Uhh..274."

"Awesome, that's only three down from mine!" she says energetically. But then, she seems to remember something that instantly kills her cheery mood. "That's also the one right next to Peter's," she adds, in a much darker tone of voice than before.

"Who's Peter?" I ask apprehensively.

"Secondary Jackass of the school," she replies immediately. To answer my questioning look, she adds, "Eric's the Supreme Jackass, he's the assistant principal. They're both complete jerks, pretty sure Peter's going to work for Eric whenever he finishes school."

"Ah, ok."

She leans in slightly and speaks more quietly. "Don't look now, but there's a jackass reunion goin' on over there," angling her head to the side instead of pointing.

I glance over to see a tall guy with dark hair talking with a blond guy with way too many piercings to be healthy and several tattoos on his neck. They both seem high school age. "Sorry, which one's Eric?" I ask.

"Blond, piercings, tattoos."

"That guy's the assistant principal? Isn't he way too young?"

"Well, he finished high school when he was 15, and did all four years' worth of college in three years, so.. According to the principal, that's not too young."

We reach our lockers, and I start to put away my textbooks for the last three classes. Christina does the same, then she turns and asks, "What classes do you have first?"

"Umm.." I start, trying to remember. "Math, Honors History, AP English, Spanish."

"Awesome, so I've got Math and Spanish with you, and.. Shit, you've got English with Peter. Will's in it too, though, so that's good.." Her voice trails off, and she seems to be thinking about something. Thankfully, she didn't see me flinch at her use of the swear word. My parents never let us swear, or watch anything with curses, so I'm still unaccustomed to it. "Oh, and you're gonna eat with us at lunch, ok?" Christina adds, tearing me from my thoughts, a grin appearing on her face.

"Well.. who's 'us'?"

"Oh, it's just me, Will, Uriah, Zeke, probably Shauna and Lynn, definitely Marlene.. Oh, and.. Wait, no, he left."

"Hang on, who left?"

"Oh, just some friend of Zeke and Shauna, he was always mysterious and weird, never knew him that well. He graduated last year."

"Ok.." The bell rings, interrupting our conversation and leading Christina to grab my arm and drag me at a run to our math class.

Five minutes in, Christina passes me a scrap of paper with her phone number on it, and I pass mine back.

Maybe, just maybe, I've made a friend.

* * *

 **More will be coming! I hope you guys liked it! So, for all of the people who know what to do: Run!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! How exciting! Time to find out why -if the Daleks are supposed to be so smart- did the Daleks choose to use a toilet plunger as an arm? Ha! This isn't really about that, and I think it's more exciting! Come along Ponds!**

* * *

Math and History pass surprisingly quickly, considering my past of spending nearly two hours on each a day. Just after Math ended, she showed me to my history classroom, and found Will, who was in both History and the upcoming AP English class, and who was, according to Christina, "the only thing that'll keep you from killing yourself after English with Peter." Needless to say, my worry only spiked after Will started nodding vigorously.

Will walks with me to AP English, and sits at the desk to my left. We talk together for a few minutes, with me telling him about homeschooling and him asking a seemingly infinite amount of questions, before the boy I recognize as Peter enters the room, looking over the other students with disdain before dumping his bag at the desk to my right. His eyes sweep up and down me, before he smirks, and turns to Will. "Fresh blood, eh? I like it," he says, his voice shockingly high-pitched for a guy's.

Will glares at Peter, who turns to me swiftly. "So what's your story? Just move here?"

Caught off guard, I nod mutely, and open my mouth to add that I was homeschooled when I see Will shaking his head at me out of the corner of my eye. He glances down at his phone, then back at me, giving me a significant look. I pull my phone out slowly, and see a text from Will, saying, "Don't give him fuel against you."

I give Will a quizzical look, and he types, "Later."

Peter shifts his gaze between us, his eyes narrowing. But before he can say anything, the teacher walks in and starts class.

I reunite with Christina outside the Spanish classroom. She's with a girl only a few inches taller than me, her blond hair kept short in a pixie cut. As we wait to enter the classroom, Christina says, "This is Lynn," gesturing to the girl at her side. When she sees Lynn looking at the other students, a bored expression on her face, Christine elbows her in the ribs, and, wincing, she looks at me, eyeing me up and down in a similar way to Peter. Unlike Peter, she gives me a nod, then holds out her hand to me.

"Name?" she asks abruptly.

"Uh, Tris," I answer, taking her hand awkwardly. I have _got_ to get used to saying that name. And to shaking hands.

She nods slightly. "Tris. I dig it." With that, she turns away and continues her watching of the passing students, eyeing a few of the girls surreptitiously.

I turn to Christina. "Is she-"

"Always like that? Yep," Christina interrupts, misinterpreting my unfinished question. When she sees that she got the question wrong, she tries again. "Gay? None of us really know, she tends to keep to herself about pretty much everything."

I nod, though it's still not the correct question. "Okay.. But is she in Spanish?"

Christina's eyes widen. "Ohh.. No, she's in the 3rd period AP Spanish, but she stuck around so she could meet you before the rest." To answer my questioning glance, she adds, "She doesn't like meeting new people when there's others around, it's a quirk of hers."

I nod slowly, and before I know it, it's time to enter the classroom.

Like the rest, Spanish passes quickly, and Christina walks with me to lunch. She shows me to a table with three other people already sitting at it; Will, Lynn, and another girl I haven't met yet. She has long brown hair, and looks remarkably similar to Lynn. Will gestures over to her. "Tris, this is Shauna. Shauna, meet Tris."

Shauna glances up at me. "New kid?" I nod. Christina sits down next to Will, and I take a seat on her other side, appreciating the fact I don't have to sit with Caleb for lunch. Suddenly, a tall, dark-skinned guy runs across the cafeteria, sliding into a seat across from us.

"'Sup guys? Who's that?" he says energetically, pointing to me while facing Christina and Will.

"Um, this is Tris. Tris, meet Uriah," Christina says.

"And Zeke," Will adds, as another boy plops down next to Uriah.

"Hey bro, new kid, name's Tris," Uriah says quickly to Zeke.

He nods at me, then turns to Shauna, saying, "Hey, did you hear about Four?"

Shauna looks up. "No, what about him?"

"He's helping out Lauren in gym, to get extra money and such."

She smiles. "He definitely needs all he can get, now that he's living on his own. Remind me, why'd he move out of your place?"

As their conversation continues, I lean over to Christina. "Who's Four?"

She turns to me. "Oh, he's that weird friend of Zeke and Shauna I mentioned earlier. Him and Zeke met when Four was a sophomore and Zeke was a freshman. They became pretty much best friends, to the point where Four actually ended up living with Zeke's family for two years, until he turned eighteen."

"Why'd he have to move in with Zeke, couldn't he just stay with his family?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Family drama," Uriah said, butting in on our conversation. Christina looks at him oddly. "What, I had to live with the guy for two years, you think I didn't find out stuff about him?"

"No, I thought you told us all the stuff you found out about him. You never told _us_ about family drama," Christina says, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I just told you now, didn't I? If I'd told you before, Four woulda found out and killed me." When he sees the skeptical expression on my face, he adds, "Like, literally killed me, he's crazy strong, like you wouldn't believe. Anyway, now, I know he won't find out I said that unless one of you lets the beans outta the bag. So don't open the bag, okay?" he wraps up, his eyes shifting between me and Christina frantically. "Like seriously, I don't want to be killed in my sleep. He already knows where I live, he just needs to get in the house and slit my throat." Clearly, Uriah had put a lot of thought into how this 'Four' guy would be able to kill him if he spilled his secrets.

The bell rings, and Christina turns back to me. "What class d'you have next?"

"PE," I answer.

"Great, same. And I think Uriah and Lynn do too," she says.

"Hooray, you get to meet the guy himself!" Uriah says, a cheery grin on his face. All of a sudden, his face becomes deadly serious, all traces of a smile gone. "But remember, don't tell him I said 'family drama,' I don't want to be dead tomorrow."

Christina and I nod, and we leave for the gym together.

* * *

 **A/N So, this chapter was mainly the "meeting people" chapter, not much happened. I won't be going into extreme detail for the classes, because I actually don't know what high school classes are like.. In the next chapter, Four finally enters the story! It took him two whole chapters and 2,241 words, but he finally made it! (I'm being sarcastic, if you can't tell, that's a really short time) This is going to be a Fourtris story, so hooray for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Time Lords and Ladies! Welcome back! Well, I should be the one getting welcomed back because I've been away for an atrociously long time and I have left you poor dears waiting for me to finally post what happened at gym! Okokokok! Before you start yelling at me and pounding me into the dirt, let me tell you something: I was away with my parents! There! Now you can't punch me to tomorrow! Well you can, but I would like it if you didn't please! Now! Who would like to hear about exactly how long it takes for** **toenail fungus to gr- What? You're not interested? Well then, I'll just have to let you get to this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this story it belongs to my brilliant Gryffinclaw friend and my brilliant Gryffinclaw friend does not own Divergent. But if my brilliant Gryffinclaw friend did own Divergent I would be a happy lass indeed.**

 **Geronimooooo!**

* * *

I walk to the gym with Christina, dreading the upcoming class. When I was homeschooled, I had heard people who had gone to high school talk about how awful PE was. To be honest, it was one of the things I was the most scared of when my parents told me I would be attending high school.

We enter the gym, and I see a few other students milling around the large room. The teacher still isn't here yet.

Uriah and Lynn arrive shortly after us, along with a tall blonde girl. "Hey Mar!" Christina shouts, raising her hand in greeting.

The girl jogs over, saying, "Hey Chris!" Turning to me, she asks, "Who's the new girl?"

"Tris," I say, putting my hand out hesitatingly.

"I'm Marlene, but you can just call me Mar, everyone does it, even the teachers," she says, shaking my hand and grinning.

"Alright, everyone over here!" I hear a voice call from a corner of the room. As we start walking over to the speaker, I look her over. She seems to be in her mid-twenties, with several piercings in her eyebrow and purple streaks in her hair. When we all reach her, the person says, "I'm Lauren, I'll be your PE instructor for as long as you attend this school." She points to a tall guy leaning against the wall behind her. "This is Four, he'll be helping me out."

As we all look at him, he crosses his arms and lets his gaze sweep over us, never lingering on any one of us for too long. When he glances at Christina, she shivers, and whispers to me, "He freaks me out when he's like this."

I look at her, startled. "How often is he like this?"

"Bout half the time, maybe more. He only acts like a normal person around Zeke, Shauna, and sometimes Uriah. For the rest of us, he's like.. Well, like that," she answers, jerking her head toward him as he continues to survey us.

His gaze falls on me, and I'm startled by how cold his dark blue eyes are. Then, strangely, I think I see a flash of pain in his eyes before he turns to the next person. _This guy has been through some shit,_ I think to myself.

Finally, he pushes himself away from the wall and stands next to Lauren. She grins, surveying the various degrees of discomfort and fear in our faces. "Shall we get started, then?"

Four doesn't speak for most of the class, as Lauren watches us do push-ups and sit-ups to assess what level we're currently on. He walks between the pairs of students - I'm paired with Christina - and stops next to us. I'm currently counting Christina do push-ups, and as I watch, she gives a visible start and almost falls. I don't dare look away from Christina, as she finishes the minute required. We both glance at Four, and there's a short silence before he raises his eyebrow and says quietly, "Don't you have to do yours?" He has a deep voice, the type that makes me not hesitate for a second before dropping an starting my push-ups. I don't have as much practice with push-ups as Christina, and I'm not entirely sure I'm even doing them correctly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him watching me, and my hands get suddenly slippery. "Straighten your back a bit," he says suddenly, and I almost drop myself face-first onto the floor before catching myself. I quickly do what he suggested, and he nods, then turns to Uriah and Marlene.

Christina looks after him, looking slightly shocked. As she helps me up, she says, "He actually talked. Well damn. I was thinking he wouldn't say anything this whole time."

Not sure what to respond to that, I just nod, and wipe my hands on my pants to get some of the sweat off. I glance over at Uriah and Marlene, and can't help but smirk at the sight before me. Uriah is rubbing his nose, which has gone red, and Marlene is almost doubled over laughing. Beside me, Christina starts chuckling. "He must have fallen on his face when Four showed up," she manages to choke out before collapsing in laughter like Marlene.

The class continues, with Four not talking to either Christina or me again. Right when I'm leaving the gym, I see Zeke step in the door. Four pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on, and does that weird thing guys do where they grab each other's hand and clap each other on the back. Which I just call a "guy hug." "'Sup, man!" Zeke says, grinning.

Surprisingly, Four grins back. "Nothin' much. I get to boss you around this year."

Zeke's expression freezes, then he shouts loudly, "DAMMIT!"

Hiding my smile, I rush out the door and head to my next class.

The bell rings, and I practically skip out of my last class, a wide grin on my face. This was possibly the greatest first day of school ever. I met so many people, made so many friends. I have more friends now, after one day, then I ever have had before in all my sixteen years of homeschooling.

I run into Christina by my locker, and she grins when she sees me. "Well, what's made you so happy?" she asks.

I grin wider. "The art teacher said I was really good. She wants to bump me up to a higher level."

"Awesome!" she says.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Uriah slowly sneaking up on Christina. When he sees me looking at him, he puts a finger to his lips. I shift my eyes back to Christina, and he grabs her shoulders suddenly.

"Oh shit!" she shouts loudly, turning around and slapping Uriah's arm. "Don't _do_ that, it scares the hell outta me, I always think you're Peter or something."

Uriah grins and holds his arms up defensively. "Hey, I'm just getting back at you for last year."

I look between them. "What happened last year?"

"Oh, nothing," Uriah says a little too quickly.

I raise my eyebrow at him, and Christina whispers in my ear, "I'll tell you when he's not here."

Out loud, she says, "Well, I'll just get back at you tomorrow!"

"You wish! Zeke's been training me over the summer, and he learned from Four, so I'm basically learning from the best of the best."

"Ha, keep telling yourself that." Christina grins.

"Wait, what's happening tomorrow?" I ask, confused.

They both glance at me, then back at each other. "You haven't told her about the factions yet?" Uriah says indignantly, staring at Christina.

"I thought you were going to!" she replies, just as indignant.

"Sorry, what factions?"

They look back to me, then start talking.

"So, every Tuesday and Thursday, there's after-school clubs that we call factions-" Christina starts.

"-that are probably the funnest part of this school, it's why it's called Faction High." Uriah interjects.

Christina glares at him, then continues. "There's the ones who just make study groups, they're called the Erudite, then there's a group that go out and do volunteer work, they're the Abnegation. There's the debate club, they're the-"

"PANSYCAKES!" Uriah shouts, cutting her off.

"Ahem. They're the Candor. I used to be in debate club, _remember?_ " Christina says in a deadly voice. Uriah nods quickly, an exaggerated expression of fear on his face. "Anyway," she continues in a bright voice. "There's the Amity, they do arts and crafts, and also cooking sometimes, then there's us, the Dauntless, who go to a local gym, and work out and do fake fighting and stuff. The teachers sometimes let us use the school gym, too, if we need it for something."

"All the people you met today are Dauntless, including Peter, unfortunately. Four used to be Dauntless, until he graduated, I think he actually works at that gym after school time," Uriah adds, jumping back into the conversation.

I nod slowly. "Alright, so can I try one out before committing to it fully?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Christina says.

"OH, I just remembered something! The factions also meet on every other Saturday, and normally the Dauntless one starts out at a gym and ends up at me and Zeke's house because we have a party most of the time. So you should join Dauntless. We have the most fun out of all the factions, in our highly valued opinion," Uriah rattles out quickly. "In fact, there's one this Saturday!"

"Cool. So, I guess I'll try out Dauntless this week and see how I like it?" I say, starting to get excited.

Uriah grins. "Yep!"

Zeke suddenly bounds up behind Uriah, flashing a smile at me before turning to his younger brother. "C'mon, bro, we gotta go."

"See ya tomorrow, Tris!" they both say in unison, waving as they walk away. "You too, Christina!" Uriah adds as an afterthought.

Christina and I walk together outside, where I spot my mother's car waiting for me at the curb. "Guess that's my cue to get going," I say, gesturing to the car.

"Yeah, guess so. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" I shout over my shoulder as I clamber into the back seat - Caleb has already claimed the front for himself.

* * *

 **Well that was fun? Wasn't it! More will be coming and I have a feeling that another Divergent story will be coming into our little world very soon.**

 **Until then, Allons-y!**


End file.
